Minecraft
Other Ocean Interactive (New Nintendo 3DS) http://skyboxlabs.com/games/minecraft/ (Nintendo Switch, Bedrock version) |publisher=Mojang AB (Japan) |released='Wii U (Digital release):' Wii U (Physical release): Nintendo Switch (Digital release): New Nintendo 3DS (Digital release): New Nintendo 3DS (Physical release): Nintendo Switch (Digital release, Bedrock version): Nintendo Switch (Physical release, Bedrock version): |genre=Sandbox |modes=Single-player Multiplayer |ratings= |platforms=Wii U Nintendo Switch New Nintendo 3DS |media= |input= }} Minecraft is a game released by and . It is a sandbox PC game with a blocky aesthetic centered around gathering resources to survive, exploring the randomly generated terrain, and creating worlds and sculptures using a variety of colorful blocks and tools, though the objective is largely based on the player's direction. The Wii U version of the game, known as Minecraft: Wii U Edition, was originally released for the Nintendo eShop on December 17, 2015,Hill, Owen (December 7, 2015). Minecraft: Wii U Edition now available to download. Mojang. Retrieved November 16, 2016. and later released with a physical edition on June 17, 2016.Hill, Owen (May 9, 2016). Mario Mash Up coming to Wii U Edition May 17! Mojang. Retrieved November 16, 2016. A Nintendo Switch port, known as Minecraft: Nintendo Switch Edition, was released for the Nintendo eShop on May 11, 2017.https://youtu.be/EDedvre19es?t=19m39s Aside from the different controls and an increased map size, it is otherwise identical to the Wii U game. An edition of Minecraft for the New Nintendo 3DS, aptly titled Minecraft: New Nintendo 3DS Edition, was launched on September 13, 2017. The original game includes references to the Mario franchise, such as a painting featuring 100m from Donkey Kong (which was based on a painting by ), and the Wii U edition keeps these references.http://minecraft.gamepedia.com/Painting#Canvases However, all three Nintendo versions of the game also feature an exclusive Super Mario Mash-Up Pack, a complete Mario-themed reskin of the game's original objects, which was also released alongside the Wii U and Nintendo Switch physical editions. A new version of Minecraft: Nintendo Switch Edition, named simply Minecraft, was released digitally and physically on June 21, 2018. The new version allows cross-play with other consoles, namely the , , , and devices, which shares the same codebase known as "Bedrock" (originated from Minecraft: Pocket Edition). Players who purchased the Nintendo Switch port can have an option to upgrade to the new version for free. Super Mario Mash-Up Pack The Super Mario Mash-Up Pack was released as downloadable content for the Wii U version on May 17, 2016 (though it comes bundled with the physical edition), alongside the Nintendo Switch version on May 11, 2017, and as part of a free update to the New Nintendo 3DS version on June 5, 2018New Nintendo 3DS Super Mario Mash-Up Pack update tweet. It was developed in conjunction with Nintendo.(May 9, 2016). Two beloved video game franchises collide in the Super Mario Mash-Up Pack for Minecraft: Wii U Edition. Nintendo. Retrieved November 16, 2016. Though the mechanics of Minecraft remain the same in the pack, everything has been visually changed to match the aesthetics of the Mario franchise, which includes different skins for the player and every block, item, and mob. There is also a premade world containing several Mario landmarks and multiple enemy gauntlets and jumping challengeshttps://minecraft.net/en-us/article/minecraft-launches-nintendo-switch; additionally, the mash-up pack comes with its own soundtrack comprising entirely of music from Super Mario 64. Skins Skins are textures that the player can apply to change their appearance. There are forty Mario-themed skins that come with the pack. The skins, as they are titled and ordered from the selection screen, are: The skins cannot be used in cross-platform multiplayer. Mobs Mobs make up the creatures that can be found across the world, both friendly and aggressive. Again, all of them exhibit the behavior of their original Minecraft counterparts (e.g. the Hammer Bros do not throw hammers and instead charge the players, just as the Zombies did previously). Mario enemies and characters are listed first, followed by the original mob in parenthesis. Minecraft Wii U Blooper.jpg|Blooper (Squid) Minecraft Wii U Boo.jpg|Boo (Ghast) Minecraft Wii U Buzzy Beetle.jpg|Buzzy Beetle (Endermite) Minecraft Wii U Cow.jpg|Moo Moo (Cow) Minecraft Wii U Dark Bones.jpg|Dark Bones (Wither Skeleton) Minecraft Wii U Dry Bones.jpg|Dry Bones (Skeleton) Minecraft Wii U Hammer Bro.jpg|Hammer Bro (Zombie) Minecraft Wii U Flame Chomp.jpg|Flame Chomp (Blaze) Minecraft Wii U Gobblegut.jpg|Gobblegut (Ender Dragon) Minecraft Wii U Goomba.jpg|Goomba (Chicken) Minecraft Wii U Lava Bubble.jpg|Lava Bubble (Magma Cube) Minecraft Wii U Lava Piranha.jpg|Lava Piranha (Wither) Minecraft Wii U Koopa Troopa.jpg|Koopa Troopa (Sheep) Minecraft Wii U Magikoopa.jpg|Magikoopa (Witch) Minecraft Wii U Megahammer.jpg|Megahammer (Iron Golem) Minecraft Wii U Pianta1.jpg|Blue Pianta (Farmer Villager) Minecraft Wii U Pianta2.jpg|Pink Pianta (Librarian Villager) Minecraft Wii U Pianta4.jpg|Hotel manager (Blacksmith Villager) Minecraft Wii U Pianta3.jpg|Isle Delfino Police (Butcher Villager) Minecraft Wii U Pianta5.jpg|Pianta mayor (Priest Villager) Minecraft Wii U Pokey.jpg|Pokey (Creeper) Minecraft Wii U Poochy.jpg|Poochy (Wolf) Minecraft Wii U Rex.jpg|Rex (Zombie Pigman) Minecraft Wii U Scuttlebug.jpg|Scuttlebug (Spider) Minecraft Wii U Stilt Guy.jpg|Stilt Guy (Enderman) Minecraft Wii U Swoop.jpg|Swoop (Bat) Minecraft Wii U Tarantox.jpg|Tarantox (Cave Spider) Minecraft Wii U Thwomp.jpg|Thwomp (Slime) Minecraft Wii U Urchin.jpg|Urchin (Guardian) Minecraft Wii U Wiggler.jpg|Wiggler (Silverfish) MinecraftSwitchMarioSledgeBro.jpeg|Sledge Bro (Husk) MinecraftSwitchStrayDrybones.jpeg|Dry Bones (Stray) MinecraftMarioShulker.jpeg|Piranha Creeper (Shulker) SMO Minecraft Chincho.jpeg|Chincho (Drowned) *Fire Bro (Vindicator) *Magikoopa (Evoker) *Koopa Paratroopa (Vex) *Porcupuffer (Elder Guardian) *Dolphin (Super Mario World) (Dolphin) *Cheep Cheep (Fish) *Koopa Troopa (Turtle) *Ray (Phantom) *Shiverian (Polar Bear) *Rango (Pillager) *Reznor (Ravager) Blocks and Items Building Blocks *Brick Block (Brick) *Gold Block (Block of Gold) *Empty Block (Bedrock) Foodstuffs *Turnip (Potato) *Cheep Cheep (Raw Salmon) *Deep Cheep (Raw Fish) *Eep Cheep (Clownfish) *Porcupuffer (Pufferfish) *Carrot (Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins) (Carrot) *Berry (Apple) *Beanstalk head (Chorus Fruit) *Tarantox Eyes (Spider Eyes) *Berry (Super Mario Galaxy 2) (Sweet Berries) *Watermelon (Yoshi's Island series) (Melon) Materials *Coin (Gold Ingot) *Super Gem (Diamond) *Blooper Nanny (Ink Sac) *Magic Paintbrushes (Dyes) *Super Acorns (Cocoa Beans) *Thwimp (Slime Ball) *Fire Bar (Blaze Rod) *Wing Cap's wing (Feather) Tools, Weapons & Armor *Chain Chomp's post (Lead) *Magic Wands (Hoes) *Fire Flower (Flint and Steel) *Penguin Suit (Diamond Armor) *Bee Suit (Gold Armor) *Cat Suit (Leather Armor) *Frog Suit (Iron Armor) *Tanooki Suit (Leather Armor) *Green Shell (Turtle Shell) Decorations *Power Flower (Poppy) *Ice Flower (Blue Orchid) *Cloud Flower (Azure Bluet) *Boomerang Flower (Oxeye Daisy) *Crazee Dayzee (Cornflower) *Rocket Flower (Lily of the Valley) *Sunflower Kid (Sunflower) *Piranha Creeper (Lilac) *Piranha Plants (Rose Bush) *Nipper Plants (Peony) *Komboo (Kelp) *Pokey's head (Cactus) *Green Super Leaf (Lily Pad) *Beanstalk (Vine) *1-Up Mushroom (Brown Mushroom) *Super Mushroom (Red Mushroom) *Dry Bones head (Skeleton Skull) *Dark Bones head (Wither Skeleton Skull) *Hammer Bro head (Zombie Head) *Pokey head (Creeper Head) *Gobblegut's head (Dragon Head) *Beanstalk head (Chorus Flower) *Beanstalk (Chorus Plant) *Poison Mushroom (Wither Rose) Redstone & Transportation *POW Block (TNT) *Note Block (Super Mario Bros. 3) (Note Block) *Yoshi's saddle (Saddle) *Light Block (Redstone Lamp) *Jump Panel (Piston) Miscellaneous *Grand Star (Nether Star) *Shy Guy Mask (Ender Pearl) *Grey Shy Guy Mask (Eye of Ender) *F.L.U.D.D. (Bucket) *Warp Pipe (Cauldron) *Super Horn (Jukebox) *? Block (Crafting Table) *Mecha-Bowser's head (Furnace) *Dry Bowser's head (Blast Furnace) *Meowser's head (Smoker) *Chainsaw (Stonecutter) *Notes (Music Discs) *Super Bell (Bell) Paintings The paintings are often used throughout the map as decoration. Minecraft Wii U Mario Painting.png|Mario Minecraft Wii U Luigi Painting.png|Luigi Minecraft Wii U Blue Block Painting.png|Blue ! Block Minecraft Wii U Red Block Painting.png|Red ! Block Minecraft Wii U Green Block Painting.png|Green ! Block Minecraft Wii U Yellow Block Painting.png|! Block Minecraft Wii U Coin Painting.png|Coin Minecraft Wii U Cloud Painting.png|Cloud Minecraft Wii U Bush Painting.png|Bush Minecraft Wii U Star Painting.png|Super Star Minecraft Wii U Left Arrow Painting.png|Arrow Minecraft Wii U Right Arrow Painting.png|Arrow Minecraft Wii U Up Arrow Painting.png|Arrow Minecraft Wii U Down Arrow Painting.png|Arrow Minecraft Wii U Shine Sprite Painting.png|Shine Sprite Minecraft Wii U Clock Painting.png|Tick Tock Clock Minecraft Wii U Window1 Painting.png|Window Minecraft Wii U Window2 Painting.png|Window Minecraft Wii U Door Painting.png|Door Minecraft Wii U Star Door Painting.png|Big Star Door Minecraft Wii U Key Door Painting.png|Key Door Minecraft Wii U Tall Tall Mountain Painting.png|Whomp's Fortress Minecraft Wii U Cool Cool Mountain Painting.png|Cool, Cool Mountain Minecraft Wii U Bob-omb Battlefield Painting.png|Bob-omb Battlefield Minecraft Wii U Peach Painting.png|Princess Peach Minecraft Wii U Bowser Painting.png|Bowser Pre-release and unused content Unused images (presumably intended for use in the digital manual) in the files for Minecraft: Wii U Edition show that different skins were originally going to be used, rather than the ones in the final version. These include Hooktail as the Ender Dragon instead of Gobblegut, Midbus as the Pigs, and Yoshi as the Horses. Another image shows the Ender Chest with a Mr. I-themed design, rather than the Shy Guy-themed design it has in the release version. Zombie Villagers were originally Boomerang Bros, though they were changed in an update to Hammer Bros. wearing the clothes of the Pianta they were before they were transformed. Hooktail minecraft.jpg|Hooktail as the Ender Dragon. Midbus pigs minecraft 2.jpg|The Midbus pigs. Midbus minecraft 1.jpg|Another shot of the Midbus pigs. Yoshi horses minecraft.jpg|The Yoshi horses. Mr_i_minecraft.jpg|The Mr. I Ender Chest. Minecraft Wii U Boomerang Bro.jpg|A Zombie Villager as a Boomerang Bro. The screenshot showing the Yoshi horses was actually used in the "Horses" section of the "How to Play" menu, prior to the patch adding the Battle Mini Game. Gallery Minecraft Wii U Boxart.png|Box art for Minecraft: Wii U Edition Minecraft Nintendo Switch boxart.png|Box art for Minecraft on the Nintendo Switch Minecraft Wii U Mario Loading Screen.jpg|Super Mario Mash-Up Pack's loading screen Minecraft_-_Super_Mario_textures.jpg|Blocks and items as they appear with Mario textures Minecraft_-_Mario_Mashup_screenshot.png|Mario, Luigi, Peach, Toad and Bowser outside Peach's Castle Minecraft_-_Mario_Mashup_screenshot2.png|Boomerang Mario, Rosalina, Boom Boom, Birdo and Hammer Bro. in a snowy area Minecraft_-_Mario_Mashup_screenshot3.png|Fire Mario, Luigi, Toad, Shy Guy and Larry in a desert area Minecraft_-_Mario_Mashup_screenshot4.png|The Koopalings fighting on an Airship Minecraft_-_Mario_Mashup_screenshot5.png|Mario with F.L.U.D.D, Bowser Jr. and Petey Piranha in an area that resembles Delfino Plaza Minecraft_-_Mario_Mashup_screenshot6.png|Koopa Troopa, Boom Boom, Shy Guy, Bowser and Cat Mario in front of Bowser's Airship Minecraft_-_Mario_Mashup_screenshot7.png|Captain Toad, Toadette, Wario and Waluigi in front of a Toad House Minecraft_-_Mario_Mashup_screenshot8.png|Mario, Luigi with Poltergust and Kamek in front of a Ghost House Minecraft_-_Mario_Mashup_screenshot9.png|Bowser, Bowser Jr., two Dry Bones and Princess Peach in Bowser's Castle Minecraft_-_Mario_Mashup_screenshot10.png|Yoshi, Toadette, Daisy, Wario, Waluigi and Dr. Mario in front of a giant Goomba and ? Block Minecraft_-_Mario_Mashup_screenshot11.png|Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Tanooki Mario, Kitsune Luigi and Cat Peach Media External links *[https://minecraft.gamepedia.com/Wii_U_Edition Minecraft: Wii U Edition article on the Official Minecraft Wiki] *[https://minecraft.gamepedia.com/Nintendo_Switch_Edition Minecraft: Nintendo Switch Edition article on the Official Minecraft Wiki] *[https://minecraft.gamepedia.com/New_Nintendo_3DS_Edition Minecraft: New Nintendo 3DS Edition article on the Official Minecraft Wiki] References